Break Down
by asavage200
Summary: tsubaki goes missing after she yells at black star not very good at summaries so please read
1. Chapter 1

It was happening again Black star is acting strange I hate when he's like this he doesn't stop training for hours, it really worries me. He always goes around picking fights with random people last time he picked a fight with Kid and lost pretty bad. Now he was picking a fight with Ox and of course he wasn't even using a weapon. Maka, Soul, Professor Stein, and I were all standing on the side just watching the fight, and for some reason it made me really angry. When the fight started to get even more violent than it already was I started to walk towards them. I felt tears at the sides of both my eyes, but nobody noticed yet. All of a sudden I felt the tears started to run down my cheeks I didn't know what was happening, but my knees felt weak. I fell to my knees and started to cry my eyes out everyone turned their attention to me "WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO FIGHT! YOU'RE FRIENDS NOT ENEMIES!" I screamed at them. Everyone stared at me with complete shock black star walked to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. "Tsubaki" he started, but I slapped his hand away. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS YOU GO AROUND AND START FIGHTS WITH RANDOM PEOPLE WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING OTHERS YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" I got up and ran away. As soon as I thought I was far enough I stopped in an alley, I sat down and thought about what just happened. I looked around to see where I was I saw red eyes then I blacked out.


	2. captured

Black star stood there dumb founded and confused _"did I really make her that angry at me"_ he stood there thinking. Then maka hit him in the head with a book "what the hell are you doing just standing here go find her you idiot" she yelled at him. Black star nodded and left to look for tsubaki.

Tsubaki woke up in a daze; she looked around and found that she was chained to a wall. She tried to break free but she could barely move for some reason she was exhausted. She was in a secluded room and very confused. "Look who's awake you've been asleep for quite a while my dear" said a very familiar voice. Tsubaki didn't even look at the witch she just kept her head down. "What do you want with me" she spoke bitterly. "Oh don't be rude I'm not going to hurt you unless you provoke me, I took you because you're a very powerful weapon I'd like for you to be my weapon and maybe even my apprentice" she told her. Tsubaki looked at medusa with anger "I will never join you" she said angrily. Medusa gave her a sinister smile "Aw your being loyal to your friends that's good, but you will be my weapon". Tsubaki gave her a dirty look "What do you mean?" Medusa smiled at her "Well my dear if you don't agree ill have Eruka and free kill all your friends he is immortal after all". "DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Medusa went up to her "is it a deal then?" she asked maniacally. Tsubaki put her head back down and sighed "Yes".


	3. Battle?

After searching for hours it was already after dark black star wanted to keep searching, but everybody was getting tired so after midnight everyone went home and decided to search early in the morning. Black star woke up in the morning it felt weird without her sleeping in the same room as him matter of fact it felt weird without her.

Medusa walked into Tsubaki's room "So are you ready for tomorrow" she spoke with an evil grin on her face. Tsubaki looked at medusa with confusion "What are talking about?", then she heard Medusa laugh. "Oh I forgot to tell you tomorrow we will be testing your skills in a battle tomorrow" she spoke with a smirk on her face. "Who will I be fighting exactly" she asked nervously, "Some very strong and experienced people". Tsubaki stood up quickly "No! Medusa we made a deal that if I did this you wouldn't hurt anyone especially my friends!" she yelled at her. "Oh no my dear we agreed that I wouldn't hurt them but it's not going to be me fighting I'm going to use you to fight so technically you'll be hurting them" she told Tsubaki. Tsubaki fell to her knees and started to cry, "I'll get you in the morning" she said as she left Tsuabki's room.

Black star laid on his bed just thinking about Tsubaki, his head he was telling himself that he was too big of a star to worry so much. In the back of his mind he was angry at himself for being so selfish and childish. He was worried about her she was more than just his weapon she was his best friend the one person who excepted him for his faults and he needed to find her to apologize to her for being so dumb.


	4. ch 4

The next day black star decided to go to school to see if Tsubaki came back, but when he got there she wasn't there. He got up from his seat about to leave then there was loud crash in front of the school. Everyone ran outside to find medusa, eruka, mizune, and free standing in front of the school.

"Hello everyone nice to see you guys again" but before she could say something else black star interrupted her

"I don't have time for this crap I need to find…"

"Tsubaki right?" medusa asked with an evil smirk on her face.

Black stars eyes widened in anger "GIVE HER BACK! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean hurt her she's right here" Tsubaki walked up from behind medusa she looked up at black star with a sad look on her face then back down. Black star was happy to see her, but confused at the same time "_why is she with medusa" _he thought. He tried to walk to tsubaki but free got in his way. "no way little man she's with us" free said as he pushed black star back.

"What? What does he mean tsubaki" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"YOUR LYING TSUBAKI WOULD NEVER BETRAY US OR THE SCHOOL YOU MUST HAVE POSSESED HER, SOUL!" Maka yelled as soul transformed into a scythe. Liz and patty transformed as well, they all point their weapons at medusa. Maka jumped in the air and was about to hit medusa, but she got blocked by tsubaki.


	5. final chapter

Maka quickly jumped back she looked at tsubaki in complete shock.

"As much as I want to I can't let you hurt medusa" she stated as her hair turned into a chain scythe.

"I know you're under her spell stop acting like this" she yelled trying not to believe her best friend was helping the enemy. Tsubaki kept swinging her chain scythe at maka, but she kept deflecting it. Then Kid got into the fight as well he didn't want to hurt tsubaki, so he went for free and eruka. As Kid started to shot them the hopped out of the way leaving kid confused, but without paying attention tsubaki quickly knocked maka down and went for kid. "KID WATCH OUT!" Maka yelled out as she was trying to help him out. Still in shock black star was standing in back and just watched as his weapon fought his friends. He never wanted to hurt tsubaki, but what if she's protecting the enemy. He was so confused on what to do.

As black star was thinking everyone was still fighting, then Professor Stein started to help along with spirit of course. As Stein got in the fight it got much more difficult for tsubaki, so medusa told her to retreat. As she was retreating stein caught her by the leg and pulled her down. "BLACKSTAR USE YOUR SOUL WAVE LENGTH ON HER NOW!" he yelled at black star "but she's" "NOW BLACKSTAR" he yelled even louder. Black star ran towards Tsubaki with his soul wave length, right before he hit her with it he quietly said sorry. Then there a big flash when the dust cleared Tsubaki was unconscious in black stars arms. Everyone sighed in relief all the weapons transformed back, Stein and spirit walked up to them. "Here let me see her Black star I need to check if one of medusa's snakes are inside of her" as black star handed her to stein.

Everybody was waiting outside of the infirmary very nervous, especially Black star. Then stein came out, everyone quickly stood up. "Is she ok? What happened? Please tell me I didn't hurt her with my wave length" Black star asked really nervously "Calm down everyone she's fine, but she was never possessed." "Then why would she protect medusa?" maka asked "She told me that medusa had black mailed her by threatening to kill you guys." "Is she still awake or did she go back to sleep" Black star asked quietly "I don't know why don't you check" Stein said as he stepped away from the door.

Tsubaki was sitting up in her bed wide awake staring out the window with tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears as they came in, but when she saw them more just kept falling. Maka went up to her "Why are you crying?" maka asked as everyone went by her. She looks up and sees all her friends smiling at her "Because I never wanted to hurt you guys and I did I feel so terrible" she said as she kept crying. "It's cool it's not your fault you were only doing that to protect us" soul reassured her. She looked at all of them and smiled. "Can you guys leave for little while" Black star said with a very serious voice. Everyone stood up and left the room.

As soon as everyone was gone and the door was shut Black star sat down on the bed next to her. She looked him with a sorry look in her eyes "I'm sorr…" she was about to say, but was cut off by Black star "Don't say sorry it's all my fault" as clenched his fist. "But I'm the one that ran off like idiot" she said as she put her down getting more depressed. "Stop blaming yourself I was the one fighting, I was the one who made you run away and get captured, I'm the idiot that everyone says I am" he told her as he clenched his fist even harder. He felt her hand on his to try to calm him down, he looked at her kind of shocked. She gave him her signature smile that always made him cheer up, he grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I don't know why ,but for some reason you always stand by me why?" he asked her as he stared at their hands. "Because your my meister I'm always supposed to be by your side" she said as she got closer "plus your one of my best and closest friends" she said as she was only a few inches away from him. He looked up to see her pretty much right next to him "So is that all we are, just friends" he said as he looked up at her. "I don't know is that all you want to be, or" she moved right in front of him "Do you want to be more" He smiled at her, grabbed her and put her on his lap. She gasped in shock ,but was more shocked when he put his lips on hers. Even though she was shocked she eagerly kissed him back.

While they were kissing Maka, Liz, and Patty were all watching from the window on the door.

"awwww that's so cute" all the girls said. "Jeese you could atleast give them privacy so uncool" soul said leaning against a wall while kid was trying to fix the curtains to be symmetrical.


End file.
